halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bunker.hill/UNSC Zeus-class Megatitan
Wow, this is...inexcusable. You couldn't be bothered to have come up with any original content or put in one iota of effort in at all? You copied my work, not by paraphrasing, which at least requires effort, but by copying my work to the last letter. You didn't even change the manufacturer; you didn't do anything ''original. (Bunker.hill 19:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC)) You guys it is my first page and I didn't copy anyone's page Teehee. Trying to get your way out of it by lying. LOL. (Bunker.hill 13:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC)) You guys I am NOT going to change his page. In which case it will be namespaced in a short order.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Bunker, you are just perjuring yourself in the most blatant and obvious way. For example: For every lie you make, you're just digging a bigger hole to fall into. So stop lying. NOW. (Bunker.hill 01:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) Cant I make it a private page (Bunker.hill 02:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) OK guys it is true that i copied a little from Fett' s page because I cant be on the computer all day and i will erase the godmodded thing. :Template stays up for godmodding. Do not touch it. Plargirising lazy-ass. (Bunker.hill 13:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) Shut up Stel Vadaam (Bunker.hill 13:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) Also Spartan118 is an ass :Duly noted, but Stel is also correct. Also, personal attack on two counts. If you're going to do it, do it right. It is not a personal attack, S-118, and it doesn't call for a civility warning, RRH; its not that bleeding severe. If I were to issue a civility warning for "Also SPARTAN-118 is an arse," I may as well issue one to Stel for "Plagiarising Lazy-Arse." Honestly, mates... look at these things with a sodding reasonably. However, what I will say is this: Stel. If you don't have anything remotely constructive to say, rather than simply making the author of the article worse with your useless comments, kindly shut it. Liam may be harsh, but he actually addresses problems. So far you've simply restated the already known in a derogatory manner. RRH, same to you, albeit to a lesser extent: if you aren't addressing problems or offering constructive criticism leave it to yourself. If I see any more of this useless "flaming," I will respond appropriately. (Bunker.hill 00:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) Plargirism is not illegal! Also answer my question. CAN I MAKE THIS A PRIVATE PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????????????? (Bunker.hill 00:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) ANSWER QUICKLY If moved to namespace, yes. Otherwise, no. And caps don't make you look cool. (Bunker.hill 00:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) Whats namespace Actually, yes: Plagiarism is, in the United States of America, against federal law. Might want to check before you type. There are a number of errors i have detected in the article 1.How the heck can a ship be 40,400 meters long! i mean such a vessel would require an immence amount of resources that could easily be spent on other projects. A vessel of that size would be a white elephant in a sense. 2.Forerunner armour is not Impenitrable it is simply Hyperdense and can take a greater beating. 3.40000 crew? if i am right the Spirit of Fire had a crew of 11,000 and was of a much greater scale 4.Singularity Cannon?, your gonna need a really good explanation to dodge that being godmodded without copying Ajax's ideas. 5. The Scale ratio of Width to Height to Lenght seems a little off.Echo 1125 13:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) (Bunker.hill 13:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) A Singularity Cannon is a weapon from Crysis And has no place in Halo Fanon. Yes but did you forget that you have to explain its function and how the singularity is contained. Then you have to explain how the singularity is channeled and then fired :P Echo 1125 15:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Nomination for move to namespace For #As per NCF policy; author refuses to heed repeated attempts to correct article. #As per NCF policy. Bye bye articleEcho 1125 20:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) #As per above. Plus get a decent graphic program and learn some basic math. Flame-124 21:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) NCF You are not allowed to remove the NCF sticker from an article. Also Namespacing means that the article is deleted for future referanceEcho 1125 21:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) And since their is two that means this article shall be deleted promptlyEcho 1125 21:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Aye Aye Aye While most points have been picked over I want you to explain how you get three engines out of two main engines and five secondary. Even quantum physics doesn't work like that. I'll ignore the part of the engines running on exotic particles (which are theoretical and not actually in existence), because hey, this is speculative science fiction. Flame-124 21:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Although i really didn't particapate in this "discussion" i still find it funny how bunker.hill tryies to cover up his GMed article. I mean come on i don't spend all day here and u dont see any of my articles GMed, right? Chen-179 23:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Someone PLEASE tell me what these weapons are. And put suggestions on the Hydra-class Hypercarrier.--Carbon Dragonoid (talk) 12:36, December 22, 2012 (UTC)